Equilibrium
by Nebgik
Summary: Besé tu mejilla. Extendí mi brazo. "Ven aquí conmigo". Él nos quedó mirando Vacilando, perdido e innecesario... Esto es un AU - Muerte de personaje


A continuación presento una historia que escribí hace bastante tiempo, creo que a algunas no les gustará, ya verán por qué pero debo decir que a mi me encanta, fascina.

Disclaimer: Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Maki Murakami. Este FanFic se ha creado sin afán de lucrar, sólo por entretención.

* * *

**Equilibrium**

**Hasta que mi voz te alcance...**

Como siempre habían hecho un largo viaje para llegar a aquella ciudad, no era típico que se alejaran tanto de Tokio, pero al manager se le había ocurrido que debían llegar a cada rincón del país para dar lo mejor de sí a las que hacían posible la gran fortuna del grupo musical.

El equipaje ya había llegado al hotel y todo estaba preparado con antelación para darles la mejor de las atenciones a los visitantes. Los cansados viajeros se limitaron a recluirse en sus habitaciones, no querían ser interrumpidos por nadie.

El peliverde entró a la oscura habitación, pues a pesar de lo que el mundo pensara, él era muy distante, no le gustaba mucho la iluminación de ningún tipo, era un ser que no gustaba mucho de relacionarse con los demás, se podría decir que vivía en su propio mundo. Tranquilo vivía, en lo que él denominaba paz y tranquilidad, pues casi siempre se la pasaba como un chiquillo de primaria correteando por todos lados junto a su inseparable conejo de peluche.

- Por qué no me hablas, ¿ya no me quieres?, ¿es que estoy diferente?, ¿es que encontraste a otro, otro que te da más cariño? - los azules escrutaban las negras y pequeñas orbitas del conejo, éste permanecía en silencio. Ryuichi lo miraba con cariño, sus ojos llenos de cristalinas gotas que estaban a punto de derramarse, no comprendía por qué el conejo ya no lo soportaba, es que acaso él era insoportable?

Tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, apartó al muñeco y lo dejó a un costado en la cama, secó sus lágrimas y se levantó. Su caminar era pausado, como que se le hacía un suplicio llegar al umbral y atender al que osaba interferir la charla privada que mantenía con su amigo. Sostuvo aparentemente con dolor la manilla de la puerta.

- ¿quién es? - su voz sonaba quejumbrosa.

- Soy yo Ryuichi, tenemos 10 minutos para salir - dijo la voz de la mujer, tecladista de Nittle Grasper - ¿estás bien? - se notaba preocupada, sabía de los estados depresivos del vocalista, sentía pena por él, no deseaba verlo tan mal, pero en vez de mejorar, cada vez iba de mal en peor.

- No pasa nada, ya saldré, me estoy cambiando de ropa - frío sonó, su expresión había cambiado, ya no tenía pena, ahora sus ojos demostraban furia al mirar. Cambios inexplicables en una persona que algunos catalogaban como loco, para otros era sencillamente un artista, un genio nato.

Ni supo como se encontraba en el lugar donde se presentarían aquella velada, fueron llevados al camerino escoltados por un gran contingente policial, eran custodiados, no querían que fueran agredidos de ninguna forma por el público que se agolpaba en los alrededores para poder verlos o en el mejor de los casos tocarlos.

- Ya está todo preparado - dijo el encargado de iluminación, otro hizo señas con el pulgar indicando que todos los instrumentos musicales estaban listos, todo el mundo en sus posiciones, sólo faltaba que los actores principales estuviesen preparados para dar lo mejor de si en el escenario.

La maquillista estaba apurada dando los últimos retoques al rubio de mirada esmeralda, quien vestía su impecable atuendo hecho a medida en una de las mejores casas de diseño, todo lo mejor para Tohma Seguchi. Sus blancos y alineados dientes casi nadie conocía en verdad, pues nunca esbozaba una verdadera sonrisa, tal vez la única forma de hacerlo sonreír era cuando se le nombraba a aquel rubio escritor, del cual estaba prendado desde muy joven.

No quedaba nada para deleitar a las miles de fans enloquecidas en las graderías, el griterío era ensordecedor. Las largas y cuidadas uñas de Noriko se paseaban por la delicada media que cubría sus largas piernas - Ya es hora de salir muchachos, apúrense - como ninguna mujer, ella era rápida para vestirse, no le agradaba perder el tiempo, sus ganancias se veían afectadas por la puntualidad que demostrara. Miró a un costado y allí estaba sentado en el suelo el vocalista, su mirada iluminada por los muchos crayones entre sus dedos.

- mira mira na no da, tengo un color nuevoooo!! - hacía énfasis en su descubrimiento, miró a la tecladista, se había apoderado de un delineador de ojos de la maquillista, ésta lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- señor Sakuma, por favor no ocupe mis cosas para sus... obras de arte - miró con desdén aquellos garabatos que el cantante había trazado sobre el piso del camerino.

El rubio se levantó y miró con enfado al que hacía soberano espectáculo - levántate - su voz calmada parecía más una caricia hacia el infantil hombre, Ryuichi infló las mejillas y se levantó, su rostro cambió de súbito.

- Es hora de trabajar - su voz como un susurro soltó, miró los colores y los lanzó a un rincón cercano donde estaba bien acomodado el conejo color rosa. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, su vestimenta era de cuero negro con orificios en lugares estratégicos, la combinación perfecta para el delirio de las mujeres y hombres que iban por él.

Corriendo atravesaron el largo corredor, los enormes guardaespaldas que los protegían iban tras ellos, otros delante, nada dejado al azar, todo controlado tal cual le gustaban las cosas a Seguchi-san. Pronto llegaron al escenario, la música de fondo era estridente, todo estaba cubierto por un manto de oscuridad, los tecladistas tomaron posiciones y comenzaron a entonar las primeras notas de su presentación. El público comenzó a gritar con tanta fuerza que por minutos no se lograba escuchar la melodía.

Un estallido de fuegos pirotécnicos trajo la luz y encegueció un tanto a los asistentes, el vocalista hacía su entrada con piruetas en el aire entre las llamaradas. Se posó en medio del escenario con el rostro gacho, hizo señales con la mano a los músicos, era hora de comenzar el espectáculo. La música cambió a una ya conocida por los muchos que venían a presenciarlos mientras él marcaba el ritmo con el pie. Poco a poco la temperatura subió, las canciones eran cada vez más eróticas, o eso era lo que el vocalista demostraba con los sensuales movimientos sobre el poco espacio que tenía - ahhhh... - se escuchaba por los parlantes, parecía que se divertía mucho haciendo su trabajo, los azules perturbadores del peliverde hacían que las mujeres intentaran sobrepasar las barreras de contención, sin éxito debido a los gorilas que custodiaban al grupo nipón.

Era un hermoso ángel con negras vestiduras, suave como la brisa que acariciaba las hebras de cabello de cada uno de los presentes, tan fuerte y vigoroso que hacía sentir que la oscuridad estaba cerca, que se aproximaba con las azules órbitas hasta tomar a cada una de ellas por completo, desnudar hasta sus almas y transportarlas ya casi sin respiración cuando lo miraban a los ojos, tan bello, tan lejano, tan presente en ese instante, sentían su respiración, el palpitar de su corazón, sabiendo que no tendrían el consuelo de tocar sus labios, lamentando haberlo conocido, pues sólo se permitía robarles el aliento.

Al rubio no le agradaba mucho la reacción del vocalista en los conciertos, ellos estaban para demostrar su calidad musical, no para dar que hablar en la prensa amarillista, no obstante, debía dar crédito que las locuras de Ryuichi otorgaban mayores ingresos al grupo, por lo cual, se limitaba a mover la cabeza en señal de reproche y luego sonreír a las fanáticas que se acumulaban hacia el lado que el vocalista fuera.

Noriko sonreía a las cámaras, y deslizaba sus dígitos como suspiros sobre las teclas, movimientos ligeros como si pincelara cada una de las blancas piezas móviles, agudos y estridentes sonidos embargaban el entorno, entrelazándose con los de Seguchi y la melódica voz de Sakuma.

Un océano de cabezas y manos seguía atento los movimientos del vocalista, los sonidos que penetraban sus mentes transportándolos a lugares recónditos jamás admirados por ser alguno, eso era lo que el grupo lograba, hacía que esas personas se sintieran pertenecientes a una religión aparte una que dictaba la misma música que escuchaban, no necesitaban guía de ninguna especie, tan solo bastaba encender uno de los discos de aquel grupo musical para que todos sus problemas desaparecieran.

En unas cuantas horas de exacerbada entrega por parte de los tres artistas, las luces se apagaron, dando fin a la fiesta... a la recolección de dinero para los organizadores del evento. Lo primordial era hacer que Nittle Graster llegara sano y salvo al hotel, las más acérrimas seguidoras se pegaron a la ban que los transportaba. Lentamente el vehículo avanzó hasta que los guardias lograron sacar a las muchachas del camino. Fue entonces cuando el rubio norteamericano apretó el acelerador al máximo y no se le vieron ni las luces al carro. Un completo misterio era el hecho de que aún permanecieran con vida, la mujer y el rubio estaban afirmados con todas sus fuerzas a los costados, en tanto el peliverde feliz se encontraba jugando con el pequeño conejo, movía sus patitas y le hablaba animadamente - nee Kuma-chan esta noche Ryu-chan bailó bonito, nee, nee? - los dos acompañantes lo miraron de reojo una gota resbaló por ambas sienes, el vocalista era demasiado extraño para ellos dos, no obstante, lo aceptaban con sus excentricidades.

Finalmente y para felicidad de los músicos del grupo, la ban se estacionó en el lugar escogido para ellos en el subsuelo del hotel - apuren antes de que las fans enloquecidas sepan donde estamos - sentenció el rubio manager. Ryu-chan permanecía sentado en el automóvil feliz de la vida conversando con el bendito conejo rosado, Noriko lo tomó de la mano como si se tratara de su hijo y lo sacó a jalones del interior.

- Apúrate Ryu-chan sino nos alcanzarán - la tecladista le molestaba ser perseguida por esas muchachitas locas que intentaban quitarle su ropa, con lo que le gustaba, porque se la regalaban diseñadores importantes.

- ya... ya... ya voy na no da... es que Kuma-chan es chiquito y no avanza tan rápido - dijo el niño con algo de preocupación; apuró el paso y pronto llegaron al elevador.

- Piso 13 por favor - dijo el rubio al hombre encargado del ascensor.

- Sí señor - le respondió.

El receptáculo se detuvo.

- Piso 13 - dijo el encargado y todo el mundo salió. Estaban cansados, sólo deseaban ir a dormir.

- Tuvimos un buen espectáculo hoy día, descansemos porque mañana temprano salimos a otra ciudad, esta gira debe ser la mejor de la historia - Tohma estaba agradado con la actuación de la jornada, quedó mirando al niño que permanecía escondido tras la pelilila chupando una de las orejas de su conejo. Seguchi pensaba que para Ryuichi la mejor paga de todas era que le entregaran al final de las presentaciones a ese roñoso conejo que hasta apestoso estaba pues el cantante no dejaba que lo lavaran... pues se podría ahogar. Al pensar en esto sólo pudo largar un profundo suspiro y acariciar la melena del peliverde, luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, no era hora de dormir aún para él, tenía que arreglar los detalles de la próxima presentación, Seguchi Tohma no dejaba nada al azar.

- Ryuichi es hora de descansar - dijo la mujer mirando con cariño al vocalista, éste sólo asintió en silencio con sus mejillas enrojecidas y con una tierna sonrisa.

- hai, Kuma-chan también tiene sueño na no da - le mostró al pequeño personaje de largas orejas y luego lo abrazó como intentando que nadie se lo arrebatara, era su amigo, nadie tenía que posar sus manos sobre él, podrían hacerle un daño irreparable al pobre, no, no podía dejar que nadie se acercara - buenas noches Noriko-chan - le besó la mejilla y luego abrió tímidamente su puerta para ingresar.

Una vez que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí, su expresión infantil cambió radicalmente a una fría y casi inexpresiva, con el conejo cogido por la oreja comenzó a caminar taciturno hasta llegar a la gran cama preparada para él, allí se sentó tranquilamente, en plena oscuridad, no le agradaba mucho la luz, le molestaba los ojos, sonrió mientras acariciaba la afelpada espalda del muñeco.

De pronto sintió un ruido bajo la cama, alzó una ceja y volvió a sonreír, le agradaban ese tipo de sorpresitas, se levantó y con un tono de falsa sorpresa preguntó - ¿quién... quién anda ahí? - se agradaba de ser tan buen actor, tal vez podría hacerse una carrera en Hollywood, retrocedió ahora cambiando el semblante, no quería parecer evidente, encendió la luz y comenzó a observar a todos lados, por último centró su atención en la cama desde donde salía una cabecita y unos enormes ojos color miel lo observaban tímidos.

- Etto... Sa...Sa... Sakuma-san, cierto? -

El hombre la miró de reojo - ¿qué desea? - era estúpido preguntar aquello pues todo el que entraba a esas horas a su habitación sabía a qué iba, y no precisamente por un autógrafo de su artista preferido, no... esa muchacha quería algo más - así es muchacha - con una dulce sonrisa se le acercó y se inclinó depositando al conejo al lado de la cabecera, con la otra mano ayudó a la chiquilla para que saliera de debajo de la cama - ¿cuál es tu nombre? - los azules como el cielo se posaron con delicadeza divina sobre la mujer, tomó su mano y con sumo cuidado la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

- Ahh... etto.. M... Mai.... Mai Nimura, Sakuma-san - la chiquilla se veía algo afectada, nunca antes pensó que podría estar tan cerca del vocalista de su grupo favorito - yo... yo lo amo Sakuma-san, quería... - su voz se perdía por momentos, y tenía que humedecer sus labios con su lengua pues ya no sabía si estaba viva o muerta, si estaba soñando o despierta - quería verlo en persona para... - sacó un sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo entregó, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos color miel estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus labios trémulos esbozaban dolorosamente cada una de las palabras para el que era su dios.

Ryuichi tomó el sobre y lo abrió, los ojos ahora dulces recorrían aquellas letras delineadas sobre la hoja de papel color rosado y perfumada con la mejor de las esencias que la muchacha pudiese tener - son unas palabras muy hermosas - ahora alzó la vista y la observó, tomó su mentón - nada más podría provenir de una criatura tan bella como tú - fue lo que el hombre le dijo, ya tenía tanta experiencia de cómo tratar con ese tipo de mujeres, las que harían cualquier cosa por él... incluso... dar la vida - disculpa mi osadía - agregó el cantante y se apartó un momento, caminando hacia una mesa que había preparada en un rincón - no me agrada comer a solas... me honrarías con tu compañía? - tímido giró lentamente el rostro para observarla con tristeza en los ojos, como si se tratara de un cachorro abandonado en la calle en plena tormenta. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría negarse a darle en el gusto, pues él siempre hacía lo que los demás esperaban de él.

- Ahh... Sa... Sakuma-san, yo... hai... hai!! - sus ojos se iluminaron cuando escuchó la petición.

- Entonces, no se hable más, toma asiento junto a mi por favor, yo iré a la cocina, calentaré un poco la comida - el hombre tomó la bandeja con los alimentos y fue raudo hasta la pequeña habitación que tenía lo básico, metió la carne al horno microondas, sólo un momento, no quería que la muchacha fuera a quemarse, por mientras fue al umbral de la puerta y la miró de reojo - tiene hermosa piel - sonrió le gustaban las muchachas de piel clara como la nieve, tan sedosas como la misma crema.

Lamió sus labios, ya quería posar su cuerpo sobre ella y demostrarle lo bueno que era incluso fuera del escenario, volvió por la comida y luego regresó donde la muchacha que se estrujaba la falda bajo el mantel, estaba tan nerviosa que se enterraba las uñas en las rodillas, con la cabeza gacha le dijo - es... es rápido Sakuma-san - luego alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo fugazmente y correr su rostro a un costado.

- No para todo - en tono seductor replicó el peliverde, cómo le gustaba ver la reacción que provocaban aquellas palabras en cada una de sus seguidoras. Sirvió los alimentos y puso música ambiental especial para el momento, esa noche estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de las bondades que le proporcionaba una vida de músico - ¿te molesta la música? - dijo antes de que el tenedor entrara elegantemente a su boca con un trozo de carne, los dientes blancos atraparon la fibra, unió los labios para comenzar a degustar el alimento.

- No... está bien así - poco a poco se iba calmando la mujer, Ryuichi se limitaba a comer y de vez en cuando mirarla de reojo para causar nerviosismo en ella.

Las manos se movían lentas, deslizando la fría hoja del cuchillo sobre la carne, sin despegar la mirada de la piel blanca que se presentaba ante él, no sabía por qué esa mujer tenía que ser tan hermosa, la piel era completamente irresistible ante sus ojos, se deleitaba más mirándola que saboreando los alimentos. Sonrió y tomó la copa de vino tinto - salud -

La muchacha tímida tomó la copa e hizo el mismo movimiento del peliverde, no se perdería ninguno de sus gestos, tal vez nunca más volvería a verlo, tenía que aprovechar esa noche, estaba dispuesta a todo, ya se le había declarado, no se echaría atrás por ningún motivo - a su salud - le dijo y su sonrojo fue aún más evidente, acercó sus labios al borde del cristal y elevó la copa, el líquido rojizo se deslizó por su boca, recorriendo la pequeña cavidad.

Después de algunos minutos, ambos habían terminado de comer, la muchacha se levantó - no se preocupe por nada... yo... yo ordenaré - comenzó a juntar la loza con algo de apuro y torpeza, el peliverde ya no podía esperar más por sentir a la seguidora.

- No, tú eres mi invitada, esta noche será para ti... - tomó su muñeca y se levantó, rodeó la pequeña mesa y llegó hasta ella, soltó su mano y posó las propias en sus hombros - deseo agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mi - la sensual voz llenó por completo los sentidos de ella.

- Ahh.. etto... yo, yo no he hecho nada Sakuma-san - comenzó a retroceder y éste no se lo permitió apoyando una de sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Mai y atrayéndola hacia sí.

- Me has dado la fuerza para seguir adelante, me has acompañado esta noche - esta vez comenzó a caminar, llevándola consigo hacia la cama, la sentó en ella y la observó mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos - realmente hermosa - se inclinó para enterrar su nariz entre sus hebras color castaño y sentir la esencia natural de la mujer, ésta tembló ante la cercanía y suspiró completamente en shock.

- Ahh... - gimió y tapó sus labios con el torso de la mano - ahh... lo... lo siento - dijo con la voz temblorosa y cerró los ojos apenada por ser tan ingenua, nunca antes había hecho algo así, y... su primera vez sería con el hombre a quién más admiraba sobre la Tierra.

Ryuichi comprendió el nerviosismo de la mujer, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura, comenzó a acariciarla, ella hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos por relajarse pero era casi imposible cuando sentía como las manos traviesas del peliverde se metían por debajo de su blusa, recorrer la piel de su espalda con sumo cuidado - ahhhh... Sakuma-san... q-qué hace? - entrelazaba sus dedos en los verdosos cabellos del cantante, sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de los párpados y las copiosas pestañas que se movían incesantes.

- ¿No es obvio?, intento agradecerte por tu fidelidad hacia mi - susurró el vocalista en su oído y luego besó su cuello, acariciando sus brazos - eres tan suave - bajó lento por la piel de la mujer, sus manos llegaron a la parte frontal pasando por encima de sus senos haciéndola suspirar, ella corrió la vista a un costado, a él no le importaba, deseaba deshacerse pronto de la molesta tela que la cubría, comenzó a desabotonar la blusa y los senos comenzaron a desbordarse, presentándose como frutas maduras listas para ser devoradas, tímida cruzó sus brazos delante de su voluptuosidad.

- Ahhhh... no continúe por favor - súplicas que indicaban lo contrario, el muchacho acarició nuevamente su cuello y se le acercó para acariciar su rostro con los labios, haciéndolos rozar cada centímetro de la cara, por último llegar a los labios enrojecidos de Mai y bordearlos esta vez con la punta de la lengua, el calor comenzaba a apropiarse de ella y Ryuichi no desaprovechaba oportunidad.

Abrió lentamente sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo, quedó quieto un momento para mirarla - te deseo, por favor... - la súplica de sus ojos fue mucho más intensa que la de ella, así fue como la mujer se entregó por completo, cerró nuevamente sus ojos con rubor en las mejillas y asintió ante la fogosa petición del hombre frente a ella. Las manos expertas corrieron desde el cuello hacia los extremos de los hombros llevando consigo la tela que se negaba a desprenderse de la inocente criatura. Ya sin blusa, ella se sintió desnuda, Sakuma la recostó sobre la cama a medida que él se subía sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo sin dejar ni una parte descuidada, todo en ella era hermoso, su piel clara y en medio un ombligo dibujado con sumo cuidado, el peliverde se inclinó y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua sobre sus calientes senos, los pezones endurecidos lo apuntaban y él tomó uno de ellos para torturarla, tironeaba de éste sin que sus maliciosos ojos perdieran de vista las distintas reacciones en el rostro de su seguidora.

- Ahh... ay... ahhh... - la muchacha ya en las manos expertas del cantante era mantequilla que se derretía, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo.

- ¿cómo fue que un ángel como tú vino a darme alegría esta noche? - Ryuichi la llenaba de palabras bonitas esperando que la muchacha cediera ante cualquiera de sus mandatos.

Levantó la falda y miró su entrepierna, los muslos eran gruesos y suaves como se lo había imaginado; se movían inquietamente intentando ocultar lo que había entre ellos, pero el hombre comenzó a bajar las bragas de la muchacha, el calor era insoportable, tanto, tanto que la mujer ya se humedecía y el músico sentía su esencia brotar, recorrer la piel entre los carnosos muslos, ella se mordía los labios, escondía el rostro bajo su antebrazo, mientras que con el otro cubría parcialmente su pecho.

- Onegai... ahhh... no... no... no puedo más - el hilo de voz que ella logró esbozar fue lo que más lo calentó. Terminó quitando las bragas y la falda quería verla por completo, como el altísimo la había enviado al fatídico mundo, de pie junto a la cama se quitó la camiseta negra que cubría su torso, después los pantalones, ella intentaba ocultar su desnudes entre las arrugas de las colchas, inocente cervatillo en las fauces del lobo hambriento.

Ambos se acariciaron la piel cual terciopelo, no había nadie que los perturbara, nada interrumpiría aquel santo momento en que el cantante daría vida a una sierva que se le presentaba como ofrenda a su magnificencia, sobre ella moviéndose como demonio intentaba santificarla, quemaba su piel con el caliente aliento, se alimentaba con avaricia de cada uno de sus gemidos y besos. Piernas entrelazadas, manos que recorrían los rincones más oscuros de la mujer, ella se movía con gracia y frenesí de manera que él sintiera placer, sin tapujos ni misterios, completamente suya, desde el nacimiento.

- Ahhh... Sa-Sakuma-san -

Su voz entrecortada no podía ser más evidente, él sabía lo que ella necesitaba y estaba dispuesto a obsequiarle la alegría de sentirlo tan dentro de ella como fuera posible. Ella se veía vestida por sus besos y saliva, su cuerpo en espasmos se retorcía, nunca antes calor así la había embargado, era tan placentero y a la vez tan ahogante la sensación de tenerlo sobre ella, así... sin ropa alguna, juntos como nunca antes... como nunca antes con nadie, ella era virgen y estaba feliz de habérsele entregado a su cantante.

Acomodado entre sus hermosas extremidades inferiores se quedó, arrodillado la observó - permíteme hacerte mía - las frías pupilas la observaron y ella aceptó. Alzó una de sus piernas que con su cara rozó, lamió con delirio casi febril la pantorrilla y cuando vio su sexo ardiente y mojado ante la luz de la luna, no pudo más con el tormento de estar tan cerca de la muchacha y no poderla sentir con propiedad. Levantó las caderas y con fuerza entró, la escuchó gemir, jadear y retorcerse bajo él con la desesperación de un condenado a muerte. No se movió, se quedó quieto unos instantes, mientras sentía que ella se aferraba a él con fuerzas como impidiéndole salir.

La pausa fue corta porque necesitaba continuar con las caricias, ya no externas... ahora quería sentirla bajo la piel, en el interior, muy dentro de la mujer. Así entró y salió cuantas veces necesitó desgarrando las suaves y calientes entrañas de la muchacha - ahhhhhh... ahhhhhhhh... Sa-Sakuma-san - nada más brotaba de los hinchados y rojos labios, segundos bastaron para que ella perdiera noción de sí, se perdió en una nebulosa de hermosos colores más aún cuando era arrullada por los gemidos de aquella voz celestial que la mantenía hechizada, exhaló un largo y profundo suspiro cargado de placer, en sus ojos se mostraba satisfacción cuando sintió llenarse de la semilla del peliverde.

A un costado de ella cayó cansado, con la respiración agitada y los ojos entrecerrados, se había descargado. Buen final para un día de arduo trabajo, pocos eran los gustos que se podía dar con la ajetreada vida que tenía, aquello era una de las pocas retribuciones de ser cantante.

Abrió lento los párpados aún cansado y la miró, su mano acarició la mejilla de la mujer y ésta respondió con una sonrisa calmada - me gusta tu sonrisa - dijo susurrante, ella casi palideció en un instante y cerró los ojos, él se le acercó para besarla y así quitar su pena - quisiera colarme en tus sueños... en tu piel y allí refugiarme para todo el resto de mi existencia - la miró serio.

Ella replicó - es lo que más anhelo -

¿Él le estaba proponiendo matrimonio?, ¿Acaso Sakuma Ryuichi no deseaba más permanecer en soledad?

**Sólo tú y yo, los dos... y un tercero**

Se levantó y desnudo caminó hasta llegar al umbral, giró la mitad del cuerpo para mirar a su amada - te traeré un regalo por hacerme tan feliz - sonrió cariñoso y luego siguió su camino hacia la cocina, ella enterró su rostro en las sábanas completamente sonrojada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, Ryuichi Sakuma la había escogido para ser su esposa, ahora era cuando no le importaba que los guardias la trataran tan mal al intentar acercársele al peliverde, ni que estuviera a punto de perder la vida unas cuantas veces en el día, todo con tal de llegar a esa habitación y no a otra, a la habitación de dios... de Sakuma-san...

Mientras tanto, en la cocina y completamente feliz estaba el cantante, abrió el refrigerador y vio las fresas que tanto le gustaban, sus ojos se iluminaron casi infantilmente, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ryuichi... qué estás haciendo? -

Él se levantó, dio media vuelta y le respondió - quiero comer, tengo hambre - fijó la vista y allí, sentado en una esquina de uno de los lujosos muebles de la pieza estaba el muñeco rosado, cómo había llegado hasta allí, nadie lo contará jamás.

- No puedes hacer eso, esa mujer te quitará todo lo que tienes - dijo el pequeño conejo.

- ¿Eh? - el cantante no comprendía lo que Kumagoro quería decir.

- Ella sólo busca tu dinero, ella desea hacerte daño y aún peor... ella desea separarnos -

El semblante del peliverde se endureció - no lo creo - estaba reacio a creer en las palabras del ser de cariñoso aspecto, pero... algo le decía que su amigo de muchos años no podía estar mintiendo, quién más que Kumagoro iba a querer el bien para él... nadie, absolutamente nadie se interesaba por él, a nadie le preocupaba si él sentía pena o miedo, sólo el conejo estaba en aquellos momentos en que más necesitaba de compañía y protección. Kumagoro estaba en lo cierto.

El conejo se levantó y caminó hacia el cantante con una tierna sonrisa - ella se entregó a ti, ahora tú debes aceptarla y llevarla siempre junto a nosotros -

El peliverde asintió y sus ojos brillaron - tienes razón Kuma-chan, ella me quiere, no puedo dejarla ir - el muñeco posó una de sus patitas en la mano del cantante.

- Así es, no puedes ser descortés - el hombre asintió y tomó una pequeña jeringa que el conejo le acercó - hazlo Ryuichi - sonrió y le indicó las fresas, el vocalista comprendió al instante y luego lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y la cara con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus hermosos dientes, había vuelto a su estado infantil, como un juego comenzó a pinchar cada una de las pequeñas frutas de rojo color, quería hacer que la fruta fuera más dulce y así hacer que la muchacha fuese más feliz de lo que ahora era.

Cuando hubo terminado de "endulzar" cada una de las fresas tomó el plato y le guiñó un ojo al peluche, que ya no hablaba, estaba sentado en el mismo rinconcito de antes y desde allí lo observaba - ya voy Kuma-chan, espero que le guste estar para siempre con nosotros - sonrió el muchachito y se fue con su cargamento de amor en un simple platito, al pasar por la puerta cambió como por arte de magia, su mirada y facciones eran de un hombre maduro y serio. Atravesó la pieza hasta que llegó a la mujer, que obviamente no se había quedado dormida, quién en sus cinco sentidos se dormiría estando junto a su ídolo - no te has dormido - expresó y dejó el plato a su lado.

- No... ¿cómo podría? - le respondió Mai.

Ryuichi se sentó a su lado y sonrió peinando los cabellos de la muchacha - te traje algo para comer, espero que te guste y que no dejes nada, sino me sentiré mal por ser tan mal cocinero - le dijo con un aire de melancolía, a lo que ella respondió con un rápido movimiento de brazos, se acomodó en la cama y tomó el plato.

- Cómo se le... digo... cómo se te ocurre que dejaré algo de lo que me has ofrecido con tanto cariño - inmediatamente se le iluminó el rostro y acarició su rostro, Mai comenzó a comer las fresas, que sabían deliciosas más porque él se las había llevado con tanto cariño.

Esbozó una pícara sonrisa mientras lamía la fruta, en ningún momento apartó la vista de las azules órbitas, se sentía tan especial, ese hombre la había escogido de entre millares en el mundo, comía una tras otra las fresas - ¿deseas una? - le ofreció, no era justo que sólo ella comiera, quería compartir con él.

- No, yo las preparé para ti, deseo que te deleites con su sabor - se le acercó y besó su frente, ya no tocaba sus labios, menos sus manos, se levantó y caminó hasta el gran ventanal mirando hacia abajo - el paisaje es hermoso - dijo con la sensualidad atrapada en su cuerpo esculpido y luego la miró. No observaba lo hermoso de la ciudad, más bien, había fijado sus ojos en una alta torre cercana al hotel, la que tenía un enorme reloj digital, contaba los segundos tal cual como el muñeco rosado se lo había indicado.

Poco fue lo que esperó, su compañera dejó caer el plato al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ahhh... a-ayu...da - dijo a penas, le faltaba el aire, pronto sus ojos se pusieron blancos y comenzó a convulsionar, los dolorosos espasmos la azotaban contra la amplia cama. Ryuichi caminó hasta donde la mujer estaba y la miró con un tinte de tristeza en el rostro que poco a poco se fue diluyendo en una sombra de oscura sonrisa. Kumagoro sentado sobre la cama lo miró y se levantó.

- Lo ves... ella quería hacerte daño, pero... - caminó hasta el peliverte y tocó su mano - pero ahora estamos a salvo - el cantante lo tomó en brazos y se sentó en el suelo abrazándolo.

- Es cierto, sólo tú me quieres, nadie más puede interrumpir nuestra amistad Kuma-chan - acarició la suave cabecita, sus ojos brillantes quedaron pegados en un punto perdido en la habitación.

- Ryu-chan... Ryu-chan... ahora tienes que liberar el alma de la mujer - soltó la pequeña criatura - ahora, vas a llevarla a la tina, si? - su pequeña carita se inclinó hacia un costado y las negras órbitas lo observaron con falsa inocencia.

- Hai -

Se levantó y dejó al muñeco en el suelo, que se quedó de pie junto a él, caminó y se inclinó sobre la cama para tomar el cadáver que yacía sobre su lecho, acarició su rostro y acomodó su pelo, no quería que se enojara por tenerla toda despeinada, en sus brazos la alzó y luego con total naturalidad caminó hasta el baño - necesitas un baño que relaje tu cuerpo Mai, no quiero que te vaya a suceder nada - la miraba sonriente como si tratase de hacer lo mejor por ella, en su mente la muchacha sonreía con gracia, un tanto avergonzada por como él la llevaba - no sientas vergüenza de mi - le decía.

Llegaron al cuarto de baño y la depositó gentilmente en la tina, cuidando de que la mujer estuviera por completo acomodada - ¿está bien así? - entre alucinaciones ella respondía afirmativamente, el conejo se acercó por atrás, traía a la rastra un gran cuchillo de resplandeciente hoja, una tan filosa que podría cortar el aire si así lo deseaban.

- Ryuichi vas muy bien, ella está feliz de que seas tan amable - la vocecita dijo casi como susurro.

- Siempre me he destacado por ser amable con las damas - respondió el peliverde, sus ojos observaban maravillado la hermosura de la muchacha, sus manos recorrieron la tibia piel, el cuerpo aún no se helaba.

- Es hora de que liberes su alma de tanto pecado Ryuichi, permítele ser libre - el ser más pequeño le ordenó.

- Hazte a un lado por favor, no quiero que te manches de pecado alguno - la calmada voz del cantante sonó, esperó que el conejo estuviese a una distancia apropiada y comenzó a deslizar el cuchillo lentamente por el cuello, miró como la sangre se desbordaba, puso la manos sobre la abertura para que no salpicara tanto.

- Ten cuidado de manchar las paredes - el rosado conejo lo cuidaba desde lejos, el otro asintió como si se tratara de su padre.

Se le hizo un poco difícil poder separar la cabeza del tronco, pero con algo de fuerza y de santa dedicación pudo lograrlo, la tomó entre sus manos y besó su frente - ahora estarás para siempre junto a Kumagoro y a mi - la dejó entre las piernas para continuar con su "trabajito", recostó el cuerpo de modo que quedara de lado, y comenzó a delinear el costado con un cuchillo más filoso, a estas alturas sus brazos estaban teñidos en la roja sustancia. Siempre bajo la inquisidora supervisión del rosado personaje que se había subido en un estante para mirarlo mejor.

- Cuidado, no dañes la piel Ryuichi -

Dio vuelta para mirarlo - no, no te preocupes - volvió a centrar su atención en el cuerpo en la tina y comenzó a despegar la suave piel de los músculos, la sangre corría y se iba por la alcantarilla, no tenía demasiados problemas, sólo que quería apurarse para poder dormir, al día siguiente tendría que viajar.

Después de casi dos horas y media, terminó de despegar la piel del tronco y de las piernas, se levantó, tenía las piernas entumecidas y acalambradas, pero satisfecho por la magnífica adquisición - tela de primera calidad - miraba la piel entre sus manos, luego la lavó bien.

- Ryu, no te olvides del resto del cuerpo - con su patita rosada el pequeño conejo indicó el resto del cuerpo que estaba recostado en la tina, el otro se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia el cadáver.

- no necesitaré el resto, sólo la piel -

Kumagoro volvió a interrumpir - entonces deshazte de él - inclinó su hermoso rostro y puso su patita en la boca dibujando una sonrisita en su pequeños labios de peluche.

Sin esperar más, Ryuichi comenzó a torcer los brazos, cortó músculos y ligamentos para que la tarea de separar los miembros del tronco fuera mucho más rápida. Lo mismo ocurrió con las piernas, después separó el brazo del antebrazo y así sucesivamente, hasta que cada parte del cuerpo se hizo fácil de cargar. Miró orgulloso su obra - ya, terminé -.

- Ve por las bolsas negras de basura y en ellas echas cada una de las partes - el pequeño estaba de pie en el mueble ordenaba los pasos a seguir.

- Como tú lo ordenes amigo - antes de salir del lugar, se miró al espejo que cubría media pared en la pulcra habitación, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre - no me veo nada de mal - dio un giro lento mirándose por completo fascinado debido a su apariencia, tuvo cuidado de limpiarse bien para no dejar huellas al momento de ir por las bolsas.

Se encaminó con toda la calma del mundo, miró el reloj de la pared y sonrió - casi va a amanecer - se acomodó unos mechones de pelo y silbando se fue hasta la cocina, estaba de tan buen ánimo aquella noche, que ni se había percatado que no había pegado pestaña en toda la santa noche. Buscó en las gavetas con cuidado, no deseaba hacer tanto ruido, no encontraba lo que necesitaba y suspiró pesado, qué haría si no encontraba lo necesario, la verdad es que le importaba muy poco, pero no deseaba que Kumagoro se enojara con él, así que se calmó y retomó su búsqueda. Se inclinó y revisó en el último de los cajones del blanco mueble - acá están malditas - las agitó un poco como intentando castigar el nylon, luego dejó todo como lo había encontrado y se levantó - me está dando frío - tembló un poco y se fue hasta el baño. Sonrió al ver a su amigo del alma - Kuma-chan acá están -.

Las bolitas negras insertas en el suave género rosado apuntaban hacia él - está bien Ryuichi, ahora debes meter cada uno de los trozos del cuerpo en la bolsas y después nos desharemos de ella, ya no necesitamos ese cuerpo pecaminoso - .

Asintió, sus ojos cálidos y afectuosos lo quedaron mirando como queriendo retener aquella información, cuando giró el rostro su mirada cambió a una inexpresiva - no me gusta que las putas ensucien mi reputación - caminó hasta el cuerpo, tomó un antebrazo y lo puso en una bolsa - era imprescindible tener que purificar tu alma - le hablaba a la cabeza que lo miraba atenta, puso el resto de los trozos del cadáver de la mujer en las bolsas y después las llevó hasta la cocina, abrió la pequeña compuerta que daba al conducto de la basura y comenzó a echar cada una de las partes del cuerpo envuelto en nylon de oscuro color - adiós hermosa y sucia mujer, intentaste alejarme de mi amigo... tuviste tu castigo divino - en serio pensaba que su seguidora deseaba alejarlo del conejo rosa, jamás lo permitiría.

Así fue como la seguidora "afortunada" de estar con él desapareció de la faz de La Tierra, el hombre se dio vuelta y miró su cuerpo - mierda... tengo frío - reparó en que aún estaba desnudo - tengo que ducharme antes de ir a la cama - hablaba solo, pensando que Kumagoro lo seguía. Antes de entrar a la sala de baño miró el hermoso espectáculo - creo que hubo fiesta - sonrió de medio lado, la tina estaba salpicada en sangre, lamió sus labios y entró en ella, comenzó a bañarse mientras tarareaba una de sus canciones. La espuma que se produjo era de color rosáceo mezclada con el rojo de aquella sustancia pegada. Como nunca se dio a la tarea de limpiar, Ryuichi no era de los hombres que le agradaba hacer las labores hogareñas, pero... esa era una excepción a la regla.

Se levantó, su cuerpo estaba completamente húmedo, el agua escurría de los verdosos cabellos y recorría aquella piel suave y pálida, se colocó una bata blanca y salió del baño - Woaaaaa... - miró al muñeco que misteriosamente había perdido su animación, ya no hablaba ni se movía. Se le acercó y tomó en brazos para ir a la cama, igualmente llevó el secador de pelo - creo que así no me puedo acostar - sus ojos estaban algo cansados, casi ni se notaba que no había dormido. Encendió el aparato eléctrico y se secó el pelo, por su mente desfilaban las imágenes de aquella mujer teniendo convulsiones, botando espuma por la boca, retorciéndose sobre la cama, pidiendo ayuda - jeh... - cerró los ojos y apagó el artefacto, lo dejó por allí, se metió a la cama y se quedó completamente dormido abrazando a su pequeño amigo.

Inocencia pura se reflejaba en su rostro, sólo era un niño encerrado en un cuerpo adulto. Ajeno a la maldad del mundo que lo rodeaba, Ryuichi Sakuma abrazaba al conejo con el cual jugaba.

**_"no hay dolor... no llores más..." _**_  
_**_"si quieres paz... te la concederé como has deseado..." _**_  
_**_"no tengas miedo... acércate más..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Este último párrafo entre comillas y negritas, es de una canción de Gackt que pensé se ajustaba a mi relato.

Esperando de que sea del agrado de alguien, me despido.


End file.
